warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Silversong
Silversong is a beautiful, slender, thick furred silver she-cat with glimmering pale blue eyes History My father was the proudest deputy you could ever see. The day I was born, it all changed. For the day I was born, his life ended. Rouges attacked that fateful day. My father died protecting my mother, Willowcreek, and I. I blame myself for his death. If it weren't for me being born, I'll bet you 200 mouse tails he would have lived. When I was old enough to become an apprentice, I was sure I wanted to be a medicine cat. My leader, Ashstar, made me a medicine cat apprentice. To tell you the truth, I wanted to become a medicine cat to stay close to StarClan, my father. But I wanted to help other cats. The day after my apprentice ceremony, my mother passed away and went to join the ranks of StarClan. Niether my mentor, Gooseflight, nor I could save her. Again, I blamed myself for this death. My mother was bitten by a snake. That night, I saw StarClan in my dream. My mother actually. She told me that the path of a medicine cat wasn't my path. The next day, I asked my leader if I could become a warrior apprentice. The ceremony was held. My warrior mentor was Cloudstep, proud brother of Ashstar. Cloudstep was from a younger littler, though. He was a great mentor, he would talk about my father. Even though I didn't know my father, Blackblaze was his name, I could imagine him up because you could practicly see the cat Cloudstep talks about when he describes it. I really wish I met my father, but Cloudstep was like a father. He cared for me like my father would have. He had gone through the same fate of losing something preciouse to you. He lost his mate and kit. I felt sorry for him. When I became a warrior, I was very proud of myself for accomplishing such a great task. If only my parents could have seen me. But I knew they did, because I'll always know they're watching me from StarClan. Creepy World of Darkness It is mentioned that Silversong gets aggravated when Ivysoul brings in Ferretkit of DawnClan and scolds him for it, bringing the attention of Ashstar and the rest of RainClan. Silversong falls in love with Crowsight of DawnClan, concluding it to be a forbidden love. They begin to meet each other throughout the story. Somewhere in between, Cloudstep moves into Silversong's heart, bringing her the realization that she is in love with two cats. Near the end of the story, she rejects Crowsight's idea of having kits and never speaks to him again until the day of the great battle with the Blood Rouges. That day, she succeeds in killing Slasher and Slicer, the leader of the Blood Rouges, but to do that she had do die when Slicer breaks all the bones in her body. Willowcreek and StarClan agree on giving her another life so she could fullfil her destiny and kill Slicer. Blinded By Love Category:Character Pages Category:Characters Category:Silversong123's Characters